A Loving Deception
by Vixen-Nikki
Summary: High School is supposed to be the best years of your life right? Well what happens when your best friend commits the ultimate betrayal? Kagome and Sango have been best friends since elementary school, now they're in high school. What happens when a school project is taken a little too far? Will a once enemy turn into a friend? Can you make something of yourself afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story may shift from different perspectives, and each of them will be properly noted if, and when the point of view changes. Anything in _Italics_ are personal thoughts of the characters.

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha, it is the amazing property of Rumiko Takahashi. Also any songs listed or lyrics used will be listed at the end.

Kagome's Point of View

I woke up to my alarm screaming in my ear to get up, and my mom putting laundry in my closet. I rolled over with a groan and shut it off as it ticked to 7:01.

"Good morning dear," mom said as she came out of the closet with the hamper in hand.

"Morning Mom," I replied with a stretch and a yawn.

I dragged my feet to the floor and got out of bed. I grabbed the outfit I had laid out the night before and walked to the bathroom. As I started the shower and turned on my iPod, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sis hurry up!" A voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I just got in here Souta!" I yelled as I walked into the warm stream of water, and started singing along to Fall Out Boy's Immortals.

Twenty minutes later and I walked back to my room, dressed and ready for school. As I was putting my socks and shoes on, I heard the familiar ding of my text notification. I grabbed my phone and as I was walking down stairs towards the kitchen and checked my messages.

Inu: Hey! Meet you at the bottom step in 15.

Me: Grabbing breakfast now! Be out in 10!

Inuyasha is and has been one of my best friends since we were in Elementary School in the fifth grade together. He was a half- dog-demon. Meaning that his mom is human, and his dad is a full bloodied demon.

Having only ten minutes to eat, I grabbed two slices of bread and popped them in the toaster. As I pushed the button down my grandpa walked in with Souta rambling on about something about demons and sutras. Having been raised on the Shrine we live in for eighteen years, I was used to Grandpa's ramblings.

"Now you be careful with those demons at school today, Kagome!" He muttered as he walked past me towards the table.

"Grandpa! I've been going to school with demons, and half demons since I was little. I'm pretty sure if something was going to happen, it would have happened by now!" I hushed his fears.

Just then my toast popped up. I grabbed the two slices and was out the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Grampa, bye Souta!" I yelled as I closed the door on my way out. I ran across the shrine groups towards what we like to call the never-ending staircase. It has 500 stairs to be exact. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, a boy roughly eighteen in age with long seemingly untamable silver-white hair and the cutest pair of dog ears waited.

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed as I walked up to him.

"Hey Kagome, ready to go?" He said as he stood up, he had been leaning against the torii while he waited on me. His long untamed white hair drifting slowly in the breeze.

"Yup, let's get this day done with and then we're all free for the weekend!"

"Oh don't I know that! I'll be happy to sleep without Sesshomaru dumping water on me to wake me up." He said with a sigh as he pushed his bangs out of his molten gold eyes.

 _Kami, his eyes. I could get lost in them if I wasn't careful._

"Got any plans yet?" I questioned.

"Don't know yet, maybe." He replied.

"Well come one, we don't want to be late. Kami knows you have enough tardies already." I said with a laugh, as I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the direction of school.

"Oh hush!" He retorted as he ran ahead pulling me with him. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran to keep from being left behind.

As we walked up to the school parking lot labeled _Skikon International Academy Lot 2_ , a boy about nineteen years old, with short, jet-black hair, and a bright smile leaning against a black Toyota Soarer waved us over.

"Hey, Miroku!" I said with a smile as we walked towards him.

"Hello, Kagome. I must say you are looking rather lovely today." He said with a big, bright smile as he grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Watch it Prevy Monk!" A voice came from the car. A girl about eighteen years in age, with light brown hair, tied back into a high ponytail stepped out.

"Now, now Sango. I was only telling our lovely friend here, that she looks nice today."

We had been friends with Miroku since we were in the third grade together. He's always had this wandering hand that likes to somehow find its way to girls, even as children!

"Yea, sure. Uh huh!" Sango retorted.

Miroku had let go of my hand, so I walked over and gave Sango a hug. Sango and I had been friends since we were babies. Our mothers were best friends when they were our age.

"You're such a perv sometimes Miroku."

"Oh come now my angry friend. You know I would never even try to taint our pure Kagome."

"Ew, just the way you said that is gross." Inuyasha replied with a crinkle of his nose.

"Oh stop picking on Miroku you two. We all know that he meant no harm." I said with a sigh.

RING DING DING

"Welp time for class, I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked inside towards my first class which is music appreciation. I've always loved music, singing it and playing it. As I walked in and took my seat at a table, Miroku walked in, with our friend Rin in tow. Rin is a year younger than the rest of us. While most of us were seniors, she was just a junior.

"Ready for another day of beautiful sounds and stimulations?" He asked as he sat down next to me, and pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Of course! Today we're getting our midterm assignments. I hope I get the chance to sing, I've been working hard during my lessons." I said as Rin sat down across from us.

"I don't know why you take those lessons, Kagome. You already have a beautiful voice."

"You really do Kags!" She exclaimed as she played with her signature side pony tail of her medium length light brown hair.

"Really? You think so? I just want to get better. I want to increase my range and pitch."

"Yes! You're doing really well, Kags!"

"Of course! You have been blessed with such a soothing voice, but I am proud you have stuck with the lessons." He said with a smile.

"Alright class listen up! Phones off, mouths closed please." Mr. Aoki blurted.

"Now we all know mid-term time is coming up, and we all know I have to give an assignment. For your mid-term I want you to partner up in pairs and either sing or play a piece of music or a song. It must be at least two minutes long and participation has to be equal from both partners. So today I am going to let you pick your partners and then discuss what you'd like to do for your projects. Alright, come up and grab an information packet and get started."

At that I felt Rin grab my hand, "Come on Kags! We can be partners!" We walked up and grabbed the information packet. Inside were just the requirements for the assignment and some examples for what we could do.

"I have an idea, why don't we sing one of the songs from the play Wicked? There are plenty of duet songs to pick from." I suggested as we walked back to the table.

"I love that play! Let's do that, what role would you want to sing?"

For the rest of the class we planned out what song we wanted to do, and when we would meet to rehearse.

As per the usual, once the bell rang I said goodbye to Miroku and Rin and made my way to my next class which was Calculus. I walked into the classroom, dropped my homework assignment from the night before into the basket on top of the teacher's podium, and then took my seat.

"Please tell me you haven't turned in your homework yet?!"

I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me with a panicked look on his face.

"Did you forget to do your homework again?" I questioned him with a huff.

"I didn't forget…it just skipped my mind is all." He replied while averting his eyes from mine.

"Uh huh, sure it did. Well I already turned mine in, so I can't be much help."

"Damn! This is the second time this week that I'm not going to get the homework grade."

He plopped into the seat to my right and dropped his head to the table.

"You know at this rate, your grade is going to tank right?" I probed.

"Of course, I know! And if my dad finds out I'm fucked. No more phone, no more car, no more freedom. He's already warned me twice!" He growled.

As the bell rang signaling that class was starting Mrs. Teko started to call the roll. Second period flew by like normal, me taking notes and actively paying attention then Inuyasha of course, napping and passing notes to Kikyo two rows in front of us and then completely missing the fact that we were assigned homework.

Kikyo is a girl that Inuyasha had been dating on and off again for the last year or so. She never seemed to like me or any of Inuyasha's other friends for that matter.

 _Of course, that's what has him forgetting his homework._ I clutched my books tighter to my chest at that thought. I dropped my books off at my locker and headed to the cafeteria, all the while trying to push Kikyo and Inuyasha out of mind.

In the cafeteria, I was met with a glomp from a body much taller than my own. I looked up at the person who had latched themselves to me, only to see that it was Jakotsu!

"Oh my kami! Jakotsu you're back!" I exclaimed, as I hugged him back.

"Ah Kagome darling, it's been too long! England would have been so much more fun had you came with us!" He said as he let me go.

"I know, but I don't have a passport or a visa." I replied as we got in line to get food.

"Well, next time you are for sure coming with us. So how have things been here? Inuyasha still pinning after Kikyo?" He questioned as we grabbed our trays.

"Of course, how did you guess?" I said dripping with sarcasm. I swiped my school ID and exited the line.

"I'm sorry sweetie, one day he'll see what he's missing out on." He tried to soothe soured mood.

I chuckled, "I highly doubt it, but we'll see. He has until the end of the year, then who knows what will happen." I concluded. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

We walked over to our normal table and joined our rag tag group. That was the good thing about Skikon International Academy, everyone was welcome; human, demon, and anything and everything in between. Our friends were from every different background.

"Ah, Kagome and Jakotsu, glad to have you join us!" Miroku waved to us as he and Sango scooted over to make room of the two of us.

"Hi everyone! How come no one told me that Jakotsu, and his brothers would be back today?!" I questioned them all.

"Sorry Gome, we didn't know until we got in here." Ayame explained as she cut up her food.

Ayame is a white wolf demon with bright red hair, that she usually styled in two twin pony tails.

"When is Dog Turd going to join us, or is he going to sit with little miss stone heart?" Koga asked while he stole food from Ayame's plate only to receive a slap to the hand.

Koga is also a wolf demon, but instead of white, he is from a different branch of brown wolf demons. Commonly known for their dark brown hair, which Koga usually chose to pull his long dark hair back into a high ponytail.

Inuyasha and Koga have always had this love-hate relationship. They didn't necessarily like one another but they tolerated each other for the sake of the rest of us. And of course, Koga and a few others had taken to calling Kikyo little miss stone heart because of how cold and emotionless is always is to everyone except Inuyasha.

"I have no idea, last I saw he was talking to Kikyo when I left class, I wasn't going to wait on him then have to wait in that long line for lunch."

One thing everyone knew, was that if you didn't rush your ass to the cafeteria, then you would be lucky to get any food before the lunch period was over with.

We all continued to eat our food and talk about what all had happened so far in the day.

"Heads up, here comes stupid…" Koga trailed off as we all saw Inuyasha walking up, empty handed.

"Fuck, no time to get food!" He grumbled.

"You know how things work around here Inuyasha. If you don't rush to get here in time then you don't eat. Not the kitchen staffs' fault that you can't manage time better." Koga tried to put Inuyasha in his place.

"Oh shut it would you, you mangy wolf!" He huffed, as he sat down next to me.

I looked down at the watch I was wearing, 12:27… _hmm no point in letting him starve otherwise we'll all have to deal with his bad mood for the rest of the day._

I slid my tray in front of him so that he could finish what was left of my sandwich and chips.

"Here, I'm not going to finish it anyway." I said quietly.

He looked at me in a way that I took as a thank you. Not even two minutes later the bell rang and it was time to go to second period.

"Well is everyone ready to go study the fine world of finance?" Miroku questioned as we walked out of the cafeteria and towards our next class, one that all four of us had together. Miroku, Sango and I, all found our seats and began to do the pre-class work our teacher had put on the board.

I looked to Inuyasha's empty seat next to me and sighed. _He's going to get in trouble._

The teacher soon came in and began to explain what our mid-term assignment was going to be.

"Alright everyone, this project is going to be a long one, it's more than likely going to stretch for a couple weeks. This is because I want you all to fully understand each part that you are doing…"

At that point, Inuyasha came walking in, and sat down in his seat. You could tell that Mr. Souo wasn't pleased to have been interrupted.

"…as I was saying before Mr. Takahashi decided to join us. In this assignment, you will be partnered up with another person of the opposite gender as part of a marriage experiment. Now you may pick your partners unless…..as Mr. Takahashi just did, walk in late. If you are late then I will be the one to pick your partner for you. I will be locking the door exactly after the bell rings. If you don't make it in time, well…to bad. Now for the rest of the class period I want you to work on something for another class or read. I'm going to be getting your materials ready for Monday."

At that Mr. Souo grabbed a pack of paper and left to make copies.

I decided to use this time to get a start on my homework for the weekend.

"Hey, what was he talking about partners?" Inuyasha asked as soon as the door closed.

I sighed. "If you were here on time, you would know, but since you're my best friend I'll tell you. It's for a project. We're going to get all the info on Monday, and we absolutely can not be late!"

"Easy enough, want to be partners?"

I laughed, we were always partners for projects.

"Duh!" I exclaimed.

"So whatcha doin?" He said as he scooted closer to me to see what I was doing.

"Homework, so that I don't have to do it later."

"Eww, so hey I have an idea."

"Oh lord, do you remember what happened the last time you had an idea?" I laughed. The last time he had an idea, he ended up grounded for the entire summer.

"Now here me out. My parents are going to be gone this weekend, and I thought we could have some friends over?" I looked up from my homework to see his face. His ears tilted in curiosity.

 _Kami his ears are so cute! I just wanna touch them! I can't be thinking that way right now!_

"Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are suggesting that we have party at your house while your parents are away for the weekend."

"It wouldn't be a party per say, just a little get together… with drinks and snacks…."

"Inuyasha, you do realize that your parents would kill us all if we got caught right!?"

"That's the thing! We'll have it all cleaned up and everything before they even get back! They don't get back until Monday night!"

"I seriously don't know Inuyasha, I can't afford to get into trouble this year like we have in the past."

"You won't get into any trouble Kags, I promise. Besides, I've already told several of our friends that they could come."

I gasped! He already invited people!

"Inuyasha! You mean that you invited your popular friends is what you meant. I might as well go so that I can keep you from getting into too much trouble, but what about Sesshomaru? Won't he back from college for the weekend?"

"Oh don't worry, he won't say anything so long as Rin is there."

 _Oh yeah, I forgot that Rin and Sesshomaru kinda had a thing before he graduated last year._

"Okay, fine, but please let me finish this. I have singing lessons tomorrow and then I plan to ask Sango and Rin to go to the mall."

"Yes! I'll go let Miroku and Sango know the plan!"

I sighed and turned back to my homework, I defiantly have my hands full this weekend.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Are they going to get into trouble? What will happen? Stick around for chapter 2 coming soon! COMMENT and FOLLOW so that I know I'm doing a good job!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

 **Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your feedback! Hearing from you helps me to write a better story. Keeping your reviews in mind, I would like to ask for your opinion!**

 **Who would you like to see Rin end up with? Or would you prefer she stay single?**

 **I made a** **POLL** **, so** **PLEASE** **go and take it, so I can get everyone's opinions!**  
 **Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha, it is the amazing property of Rumiko Takahashi. Also, any songs listed or lyrics used will be listed at the end.**

 **Kagome's Point of View**

Third period finished as quickly as it had begun. Inuyasha spent the rest of the period trying to convince Sango and Miroku that a party was a good idea. I finished my homework with plenty of time before the bell rang. I packed my bag and said goodbye to my friends as I left the classroom to head to my locker.

I was quick to exchange my books at my locker then to hurry to my next class, AP Lit which happened to be one of my favorites. The halls were bustling with students talking and trying to get to class on time. As the door to my class came into view so did Kikyo leaning against the wall…..with Inuyasha trapping her with his arms against the wall on either side of her. From what I could see, she was laughing at something he said.

At that I could feel my heart ache at that. _I wish Inuyasha could just see that his relationship with Kikyo is toxic. Breaking up and getting back together over and over just can't be healthy._ At that moment I could feel eyes on me. I looked up to see Kikyo staring at me. If looks could kill, I would be six feet under right now. Quickly looking down at my feet, I rushed into the classroom without another look at my crush and his glaring girlfriend. I took my seat and waited for the bell to ring. As it rang, and the rest of the students and teacher poured into the classroom, a hand slammed onto the front of my desk.

"Care to explain why you couldn't stop starring at my boyfriend and me?" Kikyo sneered.

I looked up to meet her eyes. "Just taking note of the very public display of affection." I said sarcastically.

Her sneer grew larger. "Ahh, I get it now. You're just jealous that all of Inuyasha's attention was on me, and not you. Poor Kagome...can't go a few minutes without her friend Inuyasha." Kikyo mocked.

I couldn't help the angry blush that popped up on my face.

"I can to, it's just annoying to see you tow hanging on top of each other in the middle of the hall." I smarted back.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea sure, and I assume you stare at all the other couples as well?"

"No, because they don't do it right in front of my classroom door." I said with an eyeroll.

"Whatever, just know that after graduation your little friendship with Inuyasha will be just a memory." She said with a huff as she walked away and sat down next to Kagura.

Kagura was a wind demoness and Kikyo's best friend. She had black hair that she always kept in a high updo, secured with two feather bands.

As the bell rang, I couldn't help but think about what Kikyo had said to me. She was right in a way. There was no telling what would happen after graduation.

Each my friends had drastically different goals and plans for the future, so the likelihood of any of us going to the same college was slim.

I knew that Sango has always wanted to open up her own dojo, just like her parents had, either that or take over theirs.

Miroku has always excelled at anything music related, so I'm almost certain that he will end up doing something with music.

Inuyasha has never expressed any interest in going to college, but I know that his father will make him. Be it so that one day he can take over part of his company or to start his own. The thought of Inuyasha working an office job made me laugh. Anytime his parents made him dress up, all he did was complain, not to mention the fact that he can never sit still for very long.

 _It's funny, I know what my friends possibly want to do in the future, but when it comes to my own aspirations, I haven't the faintest clue. I know I love music, but I also would love to be a nurse._

Despite the fact that I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life, I couldn't help but worry. What if after graduation, Inuyasha and I went to totally different colleges and ended up not seeing each other again.

The thought made my heart ache even more. Inuyasha and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. He and I were friends even before Sango and I had met. I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend.

My train of thought was broken when Mrs. Narita called on me

"Kagome, if you could focus please, and read page eighty-seven for us."

Pushing my sad thoughts to the back of my mind, I turned to page eighty-seven and started to read to the class.

AP Lit went by quickly and managed to keep my thoughts off of the future.

With the que of the bell, I gathered my things and walked to my locker. I quickly glanced over my books to see which ones I would need to take home over the weekend. Neatly placing my books in my bag, I made my way out to the parking lot to meet up with everyone.

As Miroku's car came into view, so did the familiar voice of said car owner. "Kagome! Come over here and listen to the wonderful idea our friend Inuyasha proposed to us earlier today!" He exclaimed.

Sango was leaning against the car digging through her bag, while Miroku was sitting on the back end.

"Do tell me this wonderful idea." I said, even though I already knew what it was.

"Our wild friend has graciously offered to host us and some friends at his rather large home this weekend." He said excitedly. I could see that this kind of thing was right up his alley so to say.

"Yea, and you do realize that he doesn't have permission from his parents, who are away for work." Sango chimed in.

"Yes, I am aware Sango darling, but it is senior year! One rebellious thing isn't going to kill us."

"It may not kill us, but we will for sure get grounded for life if ANY of our parents find out." Sango stressed.

 _She has a good point._

"Who knows where we will all be a year from now after graduation. I think we deserve one big, fantastic, unforgettable memory, don't you?" He questioned.

 _He also has a really good point._

I looked to Sango, "You know Sango, he does have a point. We're all more than likely going to end up going in different directions, so why not? So, we might get in trouble…it's not like we haven't gotten in trouble before." I said calmly.

Sango looked a little shocked that I had agreed with Miroku on the topic.

"Plus, it would give us a good reason to go to the mall tomorrow after my lesson?" I hinted while nudging her shoulder with my own.

At the idea of shopping she perked up.

"I…I could use…use a new dress." She confessed quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh, if it was shopping.

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow after I finish up with my lesson." I told her as I turned to face the school building to see if Inuyasha had come out yet.

We always met in the parking lot after school to talk before leaving for the day. And of course he and I walked home together since we both lived on the same side of town.

Miroku looked up from where he was now sitting in the driver's seat with the door open.

"I can give you a ride home if you would like Kagome. I don't think he's coming today. I saw him talking to Kikyo as I was walking out."

I looked down at my phone to check the time…4:18. It was getting late, they would be locking the gates to the student parking lots soon.

I looked up at Miroku, "That's okay. Thank you though. You already have to take Sango home, plus you live on the other side of town. I don't want to trouble you." I said as I shook my head.

"It wouldn't be a problem Kagome." He stated as he started the car.

"It's okay, it's pretty out today, so I'm just going to walk home."

He sighed, "Okay, but if you change your mind call me or Sango."

I smiled at his offer.

"Of course. I'll talk to you guys later."

I turned and started to walk out of the parking lot. I pulled my cellphone back out and pulled up the messaging app and began to type.

Kags: Hey Inu! Just wanted to check and see if I need to wait for you? 😊

I closed my phone and kept walking. Today was a rather nice day, it wasn't too warm or too cool. I hummed the tune to "Don't let me Down" by Sonic Groove as I made my way down the sidewalk.

About ten minutes later I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Pulling it out, I saw Inuyasha's name flash with the words New Message next to it.

I swiped my phone open and opened the message.

Inu: Sorry! I forgot to tell you that me and Kikyo have a date today.

I sighed, of course they do.

 _Oh well, nothing I can do about it._

I quickly typed back a reply.

Kags: Okay, have fun. 😊

Inu: Thanks, we will!

I put my phone away and continued my walked home. It wasn't long before the all familiar steps came into view. I made quick work of them and was soon welcomed into the house by my mom.

"Welcome home Kagome dear! How was school?" She asked.

I took my shoes off at the door, picked them up, and sat them neatly to the side.

"It was good. Inuyasha is wanting to have Sango, Miroku, and me over one night this weekend to hang out if that is okay with you?" I asked silently hoping she wouldn't ask for anymore details than that.

"Are you going to be going out or staying in?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Staying in, watching tv, playing games, and eating pretty much mom." I answered as I followed her.

I wasn't lying entirely, just leaving out some details.

She smiled at me as she began to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Of course, dear as long as it's okay with Inuyasha's parents."

"Of course, I believe Inuyasha is getting the okay today."

I said as I made my way out of the room and up the stairs.

Sitting my backpack in my desk chair, I flopped onto my bed.

"Ahh, this is nice." I groaned.

After lying there for a few minutes, I finally got up.

Deciding to change out of my school uniform, I exchanged it for some comfy sweat pants and plain white t-shirt. I put my uniform in my dirty clothes basket, grabbed my backpack, and sat down at my desk. I then set to work on finishing my homework.

As I finished my last assignment, I looked up at the clock…7:31.

 _Wow, it's already been an hour and a half._

I put my school stuff up and made my way downstairs.

Peaking into the kitchen I asked mom when dinner was going to be ready.

"I just got a good start, so maybe an hour or so?" She said as she continued to mix whatever was currently in the bowl she had in her hands.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a bath while I wait." I told her as I made my way out of the room.

"Sure thing darling. Enjoy a nice soak."

"I will thank you."

I grabbed two towels from the linin closet and my waterproof speaker then sat them down on the sink. I quickly stripped and washed off. Once I was clean of any soap or bubbles, I filled the tub up, turned on my speaker, and got in.

"Ahh this is relaxing." I sighed in bliss.

I grabbed my phone from its spot on the sink near my towels and hit play on my music app. I started to sing along as the song started to play. It was "Endless Harmony" by Beverly.

Nemuri ni tsuku made,

Kimi ga hohoemu made,

Nando datte kizusuita,

Sono kokoro wa nani yori mo utsukushii,

Onaji sora no shita,

Onaji hoshi ni miagete,

Bokura ga mita yume ga ima douka kanaimasu you ni,

Negatta mirai wa kitto, kono te de tsukameru

Kono michi no saki ni tsuzuku haamonii tsunagatte iku

As I sung along, I pulled up the messaging app.

Kags: Hey Rin! Want to come over tomorrow during my lesson and work on our duet for Music

Appreciation then meet up with Sango at the mall afterwards?

Rin: Totally! What time do I need to be there?

Kags: Noon, and did you hear what Inuyasha is plotting this weekend?

Rin: How could I not!? He was going around to everyone telling them about it! LOL

Kags: Oh kami, so are you going to go?

Rin: Might as well, who knows something interesting might happen LOL.

Kags: True! Well I'll leave you to the rest of your night. See you tomorrow!

Rin: See you then!

I put my phone back on the sink and sunk under the water.

 _I wonder just how many people are going to be at Inuyasha's 'get together'? Kikyo will be there for sure. That means I won't really be able to hang out with him…hmm not like that's new. Ever since he and Kikyo started dating our junior year, it's like Kikyo makes it her mission to keep him away from me and his other friends. And he willingly overlooks the stuff she does. If I had a boyfriend that was trying to do the same stuff, I'd call him out on it._

I stayed under until my lungs were crying for air then I popped up out of the water. I watched as the water rippled as I settled back down.

My focus was ripped from the water to the door, when the sound a knock got my attention.

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" It was Souta.

"Okay! Coming!" I climbed out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, I quickly dried myself off and put my sweat pants and t-shirt back on. I towel dried my hair a bit and then pulled it up into a bun on the top of my head.

I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. I joined my grandpa and Souta at the table while mom finished setting the table.

"Ah Kagome dear, how was school today?" Grandpa asked as I got comfortable in my seat.

I smiled at him. "It was good. Rin is coming over tomorrow to work with my singing coach for a class assignment if that's okay with you mom?" I looked over to her as she sat down next to Grandpa.

"Of course, dear! I'll even make a nice lunch for afterwards!"

I smiled, my mother has always been such a blessing and supportive of our interests. When I told her, I wanted to get a singing coach to see if I could be any good at it, she didn't question it, just said 'I'll start looking for a well-known coach on Monday'. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Hey! If Kagome can have a friend over, can I?!" Souta exclaimed.

Mom just smiled, "I guess, but it has to be okay with their parents."

"Now Kagome, I hope you have started the college application process?" Her Grandpa spoke up.

 _Uh-oh…That was one thing I had been putting off…I'll have to get onto that…_

"Uh, actuallyyy…I haven't put in any applications just yet, but I plan on getting them in soon!"

"Oh, dear girl. You're going to drive this old man to an early grave. Please do get started on those." He said with a sigh.

With an awkward laugh I rubbed the back of my head. "I'll start by putting one in tonight!"

"You can use my laptop dear. It's in the living room on the table."

"Thank you, mom!"

I finished my food and soon asked to be excused. I grabbed my mom's laptop and headed up to my room.

I got settled at my desk and pulled up the application page for Tokyo University.

Sango and I have always dreamed of going to Tokyo U together. I would have to ask her if she has put her application in or not.

After an hour, I finally hit the submit button _. Oh no now I'm nervous. What if I don't get accepted? No! I can't think that way! I have to stay positive!_

I shut the laptop off and grabbed it in my hands. I made my way back down stairs and sat it on the table in the living room, right where I found it.

"Kagome? Is that you?" I looked over to see my mom peaking out of the kitchen. She always seemed to be in the kitchen, cooking has always been something she was passionate about.

"Yeah, it's me. I was just putting your laptop back on the table." I looked at the clock and it read 10:02.

"Have you gone over what your coach wanted you to practice for tomorrow?" She asked as she dried her hands off.

"I'm going to go up and do that now, then I'm going to head to bed. Thank you for letting me use your laptop Mom."

"Of course, dear, every go okay with the application?"

"Yes, I applied to Tokyo U, I need to go ahead and ask Sango if she has put in her application yet."

"That's right, you two always did talk about going there together!" She said with a smile.

"Yea, it's hard to believe that we're only two applications away now."

"Well, I know that the both of you will do well!"

"I'm going to go practice and then I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Mom, love you."

"Love you too dear, get some rest." I smiled as I walked back upstairs to my room. I pulled out my vocal practice folder. Opening it up and turning to the most recent page, was a singing scale that I had to practice and know by tomorrow. Thankfully I already knew this one, and just had to go through it a couple times to refresh my memory.

After a couple run throughs, I closed the folder and sat it on my desk. I plugged my phone up, turned the light out and then crawled into bed.

x-X-x

 **Songs used during this chapter: Endless Harmony by Beverly**

 **Author's Note: There it is guys Chapter 2 is done! Hope you like it! Remember to help me out and comment and check out the Rin Poll! I love hearing from you guys! It lets me know how I'm doing and where I need to improve! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


End file.
